


A hole in the law

by depresane



Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Game Spoilers, Murder, garbage fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane





	A hole in the law

Upon seeing Aribeth, Lord Nasher rose from his throne, three stairs above the floor.  
She marched forward and rested one foot on a stair, "I have arrived in haste to speak to you, Lord."  
"Is it about the cult?"  
"Yes. They're located in Luskan. As confirmed by several documents the Hero has gathered."  
He looked away for a moment, frowning, "Of course. The cursed Luskan. We shall need spies."  
"The Hero is already on their way to infiltrate the city."  
"Very well. Do those papers reveal anything else?"  
"Yes. In fact, I have brought them for you to read."  
He stepped two stairs down and took the documents from Aribeth's left hand. As he was skimming through the first two pages, the paladin walked closer to him.

With no clashing sound of her armour.

Naturally but carefully drawing a dagger.

Making sure the morning light does not reflect on its blade.

Swiftly! One strike across his larynx. He could neither scream nor take a breath.  
Then. A slow, merciless turn of the weapon. He dropped the papers, tried to grab her wrist, reached for his sword. She was ready to block it, but it did not matter because it slipped from Nasher's fingers.

When a guard entered the chamber, there was only a pool of blood in front of the stairs and her, on the throne, wearing the crown of Neverwinter.  
The guard pointed their halberd at her, "Where's Lord Nasher?!"  
"Facing punishment for capital offences." She rose her right hand, showing the signet ring. "As declared by your new ruler."  
They fixed the grip, "You can't just claim the regalia and call yourself a ruler. Where! is Lord Nasher?!"  
Her eyes narrowed, "Bring the Book of Laws and show me a paragraph which proves your words. And Nasher is just behind the throne."  
The guard walked around her, glanced, roared and spat. "Curses upon you."


End file.
